The Alone - Alan Walker
|date release = Android: November 17th, 2018 iOS: November 23rd, 2018|other = Skateboarding is the theme for this level The 3rd level which uses real money to buy|tz = Night, Day|jumps = 0|falls = 11|teleportations = 1|teleportation = 1|u-turns = 0|previous = The Exodus|next = The Plains|image = The Alone - Alan Walker Level.png|level color = Dark Blue, Gold, Orange, Black, Red, Green and Gray|title = The Alone - Alan Walker}} Soundtrack and gameplay Soundtrack The soundtrack is from Alan Walker's song called "Alone". It is copyrighted so this level requires real money to unlock. However, players can unlock freely by passing the level perfectly in the trial. Gameplay Difficulty * The path is visible, so no need to worry. * If you are about to get teleported to another location, don't tap. If you tap, it'll lead to an instant lose. * In the blocks part, you may get confused about where to go. * If you get distracted by the "cube-people", you'll lose too. * At the end, if you go to the gem part, you need to listen to the rhythm. * There are parts of the level that do not sync. Be careful with those parts! * Many people considered this level harder than The Faded, but this level has a visible path. * At the end, the skateboard paths will move, so be careful. Strategy * If you're worried about the paths, try to listen to the rhythm of the music. * This is an easy level, do not get distracted by the decorations. * Parts of this level does not sync to the line, so you may be thrown off. Note for gems Trivia * Toward the end the path slides closer to you so do not tap. * The paths are similar to The Faded (0%-17%) * The name of the level is in the same style as The Faded. * This is the fifth level that has lyrics. First was The Cathedral, followed by All About Us, next is The Valentines and lastly, The West. * At 28%-30%, the path is made by the skateboarders. * At 30%, there are two crowds of cube-people: ** The orange one holds a sign up saying "Love it", which means they love skateboarding. ** The blue one holds a sign up that says "Give up", which means they hate skateboarding and also represents the doubts and fears of the cube. * When the cube gets to 40%, the skateboarder destroys the fence. After the blackout, there is a video game screen which displays the scece at the beginning of this level, but with "GAME OVER" sign. It has some words like "Rry Again 1963 05 09" at the top, which may contain a typo. * The floor at 50%-60% is similar to that of the floor of The Cathedral. * At 60%, it's not a teleportation. It's just fog covering the path to make it look like a teleportation. * In the end, the path resembles The Desert. * You may see the words "Stop" and "Go". * This level was inspired by these levels: ** The Faded, inspired the design of the video games, bed, and of the trophies. *** This part takes from 41% ~ 55%. ** The Earth inspired the trees, flowers, and houses. *** This part takes from 60% ~75%. ** The Hip Hop Evolution, inspired the skateboarders and the drawings. *** This part takes from 76% to the end. ** The Chaos from 80% to 85%. * In the end, you will see the message "You're Not Alone" on the pyramid, which is taken from the music video. ** Sometimes it would say "You're Alone" instead. ** This is 5th level with quotes at the end. The first was The Time, and the others are The Hip Hop Evolution, Dream of Sky, & The Ugly Duckling. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is on the left of the path by the first crown. * The 20% marker is on the right of the path on one of the C-Pillars * The 30% marker is to the right of the path after the word "STOP" in red text. * The 40% marker on the right of the path on a ramp right when leaving the skate park. * The 50% marker is on one of the falling pillars with trophies on them. * The 60% marker is on the right of the path after the house part, * The 70% marker is on the right of the path right before the second skate park part. * The 80% marker is on a path that comes to met the line. * The 90% marker is on the left of the path on a stair set. Category:Easy levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Levels with Vocals